Secret I shouldn't know But still obvious anyway
by Mr. Ochinchin Head
Summary: NOT GOMXOC Actual GoMxKagami. Ina's father is in debt with the Kiseki Family and it is her who have to sholdered the problem since her bastard of a father run away. But is it her or there's something fishy between Kiseki's sons and their red head butler?


Summary: Ina's father is in debt with the Kiseki Family and it is her who have to sholdered the problem since her bastard of a father run away. But is it her or there's something fishy between Kiseki's sons and their red head butler? NOT GOMXOC Actual GoMxKagami.

o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0

a/n: Because why not, and sorry for the half ass title...

Warnings: Really really horrible grammar. So bad that my English teacher cried.  
Disclaimer: KnB is not mine but the OCs are.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

**INA'S POV**

Greetings, I'm Ina Hikaru bla bla bla bla, I hate introducing myself. But so just you know I have the worst luck and that is why I'm gaping like a fish in front of this ridiculously huge manor ( are you kidding you? It's a freaking castle). Questioning the God with my eyes close and crying, I didn't notice the figure standing in front of you.

"Miss Hikaru?"

"ASDFGHJKL!" I swore out and almost dropped to the ground if not for a big gloved hand grabbing my arm. I open my eyes slowly and meet with a handsome face. "God, your gorgeousness gives you a major lady boner" Muttered out without my awareness. I see his weird split eyebrows knitted in confusion, "What is?" I snatched my arm back and clasped my mount in shame. "Eh nothing, absolutely nothing! I just- uh- wow what a pretty tree, hmm hmm really amazing." I turned to a horse shaped tree and rub my bare chin with fake interest. I curse my bad luck and uncensored mouth when I heard a deep chuckles from behind.

"Never mind that Miss Hikaru. I'm Kagami Taiga, the head butler for the Kiseki. I'm well aware of your circumstances and I hope you enjoy your stay here."

I'm doomed.

00o0oo00oo00o0oo0o00o

"Kagami-san, may I ask you something." I look up (have I mention that this man is so tall I've to strain my neck to look at him) at him.

"Yes, of course."

"Where's the people here?"

He seems to think for a moment before answering, "Master Meida and Young Master Seijurou are on a business trip in France and will be back in two days periods while Young Masters Atsushi, Shintarou, Ryouta, Daiki and Tetsuya are at school. Which you will attend tommorow."

Base of their status, this 'Young Masters' must have attend a ridiculously expensive private 'academy' for ridiculously rich kids- WAIT WHAT?! "W-what do you mean-?" I give him my best dumbfounded face that gives out a small smile from him.

"But do not worry, Mami who is as old as you is attending there to."

"Who is this 'Mami'?"

"Another maid. She will be please if she meet another girl here."

"How many workers do you have here exactly?" Huh I bet there's tons of servants here.

Kagami-san started to count with his fingers. "Eh not much, we only have two maids, including you, one gardener, two drivers and I'm the only butler here." Well that kind of... not many but still.

"Eh, shouldn't you have a chef or something."

He gives out another smile, that I don't really think it was funny. "We _**did **_have one. But just got he resigned last week." If I heard he muttered out something like 'Those damn brats. Doing what ever they like.' I didn't mention it because the air between us suddenly creeps me out.

After a few moment of silence and walking, we arrive at what is suppose to be my room.

"Here we are." He open the door and I almost dropped my jaw and case to the ground. This room is HUGE! Seriously, bigger than half of my house. Holy hell, if the maid room is this big, I wonder how big the others are. Bigger than my house and the neighbor I suppose.

"You will share this room with Mami. And your uniform already placed on the bed. Oh and please be ready before this 3 pm. The young masters and Mami will be back on at least 3.50 pm. Good day." I heard the door closed behind me. But I just couldn't move. I slowly calm down and starts to arrange my stuff and clothes in the closet and the desk. I move to the bed and pick up the maid uniform. At least the uniform is not as relieving as those anime and manga look like. I guess I have to get ready now.

0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0

I've done my preparing at 2.40. That gives me plenty of time to linger around. And I soon regret it since I've lost my way. Crying yet again to the unfairness of my luck, my nose caught a delicious aroma. My stomach growled and I realize how hungry I am. The aroma probably comes from the kitchen.

My guess is correct as I come face to face with the door-less kitchen, or something because this can't be called a kitchen because it's too huge. Might make all this hugeness common or else I'll die of shock.

The sounds of clashing pans and spatula caught my interest, not that the aroma didn't. And I acknowledge the person who's cooking is Kagami-san. Even from behind I could tell his a pro in this field. I can't cook, so I admire people who can cook so well, blending every ingredients in one a create something new and absolutely delicious.

Kagami-san must have heard my gulping because he called my name without turning around. "Miss Hikaru, or should I call you Ina?"

"J-Just Ina, please."

"Alright 'Just-Ina, may have a seat. You can have your lunch first before they come back."

I nodded, ignoring his teasing, because when you're hungry you don't care anything that coming, even if there's a explosion. Ok, maybe not explosion, because that will ruin your food, and nobody like ruining food.

To say that I'm drooling when the food is served in front of me is and understatement. I bet even the most stoic food critic in the world would at least gulps. The food, or I would say fried rice, is practically shining. Maybe it's just my imagination but it maybe not. I don't care anymore as I attack the waiting treat like hungry wolves and less lady like, who cares about lady like-ness anyway. I even ignore the chuckles form Kagami-san.

0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o

a/n: I want to add more but sadly I'm running out of time. But since this story is done out of a whim, I wonder if I should continue.


End file.
